


Unbecoming

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Battle, Darkspawn, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Gen, Humor, Strong Female Characters, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Cadash and her party decide to use a shortcut during their travel, and they get in trouble.





	Unbecoming

"Well, isn't this fun?" 

"Sarcasm is unbecoming, Inquisitor."

Malika wanted to say something else, but then Cassandra looked at another group of hurlocks that was running towards them, which successfully distracted her. She would have time to tease Cassandra later, after they deal with darkspawn.

Suddenly she turned her head when she heard Sera yell at her opponents. She was shooting gunlocks, while Vivienne used ice mines and lightning bolts to stun and immobilize them. After deciding that Sera and Vivienne could handle everything just fine, Malika went to help Cassandra. 

Running towards the nearest hurlock, she hit it with her daggers a few times, and cut off its arms. Later, as it laid on the ground, defeated, she raised her head and grinned at Cassandra, who looked like she was stopping herself from rolling her eyes. Instead, the warrior hit one gunlock with her shield, then cut off an arm of the one that tried to reach for her.

After almost an hour, they managed to clear the cave they had decided to use as a shortcut to get to the Western Approach, and when the last hurlock fell down, dead, Malika sat down on the nearest rock and exhaled loudly, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

“So, how was that for a shortcut?” Malika glanced at Cassandra, who strapped her shield to the back of her armor. “Good workout?”

“Yeah! We kicked their arses!” Sera sat down next to Malika and wrapped one arm around the dwarf’s shoulders, pressing them closer together for a second, clearly ecstatic, and Malika smiled at her, before she turned her attention back to the Seeker. 

The warrior was breathing heavily as well, but she did glare at Malika right then.

“I… believe we could have went through the forest after all,” she said after a while, and Malika snorted at that, making Cassandra roll her eyes.

“I’m picking which way we go next!” Sera exclaimed, making Malika laugh out loud. Cassandra muttered something under her breath, but Malika did notice that one corner of her mouth was upturned.

“Let’s go, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age (any), any/any or ensemble, "Well, isn't this fun?" "Sarcasm is unbecoming." "_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/588781.html?thread=82024941#t82024941)).


End file.
